Ichigo You Are Mine!
by NekoMimiMyawMyaw
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki adalah anak murid pindahan dari SMA lain ke SMA Karakura, apakah yang terjadi bila ia di sukai oleh kedua senpainya yang tenyata adalah laki-laki?, YAOI GrimmIchiUlqui, Humor cuma dikit dan pairing bisa saja berubah, Chap 3 Up-Date
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : Bleach selamanya akan menjadi milik Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, OOP, YAOI**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : bisa berubah-ubah, IchiRuki, GrimmIchiUlqui, ?Ichi (masih di rahasiakan), ?Ichi (masih di rahasiakan)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>= Ichigo You Are Mine! =<strong>

* * *

><p>Di pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah sekolahan bernama Karakura High School.<p>

"Gila dah, mau sampai kapan gua harus terus begini" Ichigo yang sekarang tengah berada di UKS sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Ichigo baru saja di kejar-kejar oleh guru olahraganya yang bernama Zaraki Kenpachi, entah ada apa dengan gurunya itu hampir setiap ada pelajaran olahraga selalu saja Ichigo yang di jadikan sasaran untuk di ajak latihan sedangkan murid – murid lainnya di abaikan begitu saja.

Seperti tadi, Ichigo tadinya di ajak bermain bola basket tetapi sang guru langsung berlari mengejar Ichigo dan melemparinya dengan bola basket katanya sih latihan revlex menghindar tapi nyatanya saat di tengah latihan tadi Zaraki malah mengajak Ichigo bertarung menggunakan pedang kayu.

Sedangkan murid yang lainnya? Mereka semua tidak peduli dengan Ichigo, mereka malah memanfaat kesempatannya untuk pergi ke kantin atau munkin bolos walaupun masih ada dua sahabatnya Ichigo yang masih peduli dan mau membantu Ichigo menghentikan Zaraki.

"Ichigo" seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah gelap dan di kuncir seperti pohon nanas (atau munkin duren ya?) masuk ke dalam ruangan UKS, nama pemuda itu adalah Renji Abarai.

"Renji?" tiba-tiba Renji melemparkan sekaleng minuman bersoda ke Ichigo, revlex Ichigo langsung menangkap minuman kaleng yang tadi Renji berikan.

"Tahnks" Ichigo langsung membuka minuman kaleng tadi dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Gw balik ke kelas dulu ya" Renji langsung pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

Renji dan Ichigo adalah teman sejak masih di bangku SD, mereka berdua sempat terpisah saat SMP tetapi bertemu lagi sekarang, Ichigo adalah murid pindahan dari SMA lain dan di pindahkan ke Karakura High School dua minggu yang lalu.

Menurut rumor yang beredar, SMA Karakura kebanyakan muridnya adalah MAHO.

(SMA Karakura adalah sekolah khusus putra)

"Haaaah, aku rindu Rukia" Ichigo menutup matanya dan membayangkan orang yang ia sukai yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki dan ternyata adalah tetangga dan sahabatnya saat SMP.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasa ada seseorang di depannya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka matanya dan menghentikan hayalannya tentang orang yang ia sukai.

"Ulquiorra-senpai?" Ichigo menatap Ulquiorra dengan tatapan tidak percaya, kenapa? Karena sang senpai yang bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer ini adalah murid yang paling tidak suka atau munkin benci untuk masuk ke UKS (katanya sih Ulquiorra ini paling benci sama yang namanya bau obat-obatan).

"Sedang apa kamu di sini Kurosaki-San" Ulquiorra bertanya dengan ramah dan memperlihatkan senyuman yang munkin di bilang 'langka' atau munkin tidak pernah di lihatkan.

"Er... ano... aku tadi habis di kejar – kejar oleh pak Zaraki" Ichigo langsung salting, dia bukan salting karena suka sama Ulquiorra! Ichigo bukan maho hanya saja dia malu di karenakan Ulquiorra adalah senpai yang ia segani dan ia idolakan jadinya rasanya kagok aja kalau mau ngobrol.

"Di kejar-kejar?" Ulquiorra langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memasang exspresi bingung, ini adalah kejadian yang sangat langka di karena Ulquiorra memperlihatkan exspresinya.

"I-iya tidak tau kenapa setiap pelajaran olahraga pak Kenpachi selalu mengincar ku" Ichigo hanya nyengir.

"Istirahatlah yang cukup dan jangan memaksakan diri" Ulquiorra langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya Ichigo layaknya anak kecil dan tersenyum manis setelah itu ia langsung pergi.

"Apa aku yang salah lihat ya? Ulquiorra-Senpai tersenyum? Atau munkin kiamat sudah dekat ya?" Ichigo hanya bisa cengo.

Ichigo akhirnya beranjak pergi dari ruangan UKS dan berjalan menuju kelasnya

* * *

><p>_Skip Skip Skip_<p>

* * *

><p>TENG TENG TENG<p>

Terdengar suara bel yang biasanya di artikan para murid sebagai bel tanda 'selamat datang surga dan selamat tinggal neraka' silakan artikan neraka dengan sekolah dan surga dengan rumah.

"Aaah~ akhrinya pulang juga" Ichigo langsung merentangkan badannya lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Hoi Ichigo, mau balik bareng gak?" tanya seorang cowok yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih.

"Ah, maaf aku pulangnya agak telat soalnya gue udah ada janji sama Kaien-senpai buat bantuin dia beres-beres gudang sekolah" Ichigo langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Oh yasudah gue pulang bareng Renji saja" cowok yang ternyata bernama Hitsugaya itu juga mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti Ichigo.

* * *

><p>_Skip Skip Skip_<p>

* * *

><p>Setelah membantu Kaien, Ichigo langsung pamit dengan seniornya.<p>

Saat di depan gerbang sekolah tidak sengaja Ichigo melihat senpainya yang memiliki warna rambut dan matanya sama yaitu biru terang, yang sedang bersadar di gerbang sekolahnya.

"Grimmjow-Sempai?" Ichigo sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, karena Grimmjow adalah murid yang paling benci berlama-lama di sekolahan bahkan biasanya limabelas menit sebelum pulang Grimmjow sudah raib dari sekolahan.

'Sepertinya dunia ini benar-benar mau kiamat, yang pertama Ulquiorra-senpai tersenyum dan lalu Grimmjow-senpai yang jam segini masih ada di sekolahan' Ichigo bergumam sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Yo" Grimmjow langsung berjalan menghampiri Ichigo dan saat mereka berdua sudah berhadap-hadapan Grimmjow langsung mengacak-acak rambut Ichigo sama seperti Ulquiorra

"Sedang apa Grimmjow-senpai di sini? biasanya limabelas menit sebelum pulang senpai sudah raib entah ke mana" sepertinya Ichigo sudah tidak sayang nyawa lagi, di karenakan Grimmjow yang darting atau emosian jadi bila ada yang mengejeknya atau menyindirnya di pastikan akan masuk rumah sakit.

"Ya habis aku bosan saja di kelas karena tidak ada yang menarik tapi sekarang aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian ku" Grimmjow hanya nyengir lebar dan merangkul Ichigo

'Sepertinya dunia ini beneran bakal kiamat' Ichigo bergumam kecil sambil tersenyum yang sepertinya di paksa.

"Er... Senpai ngapain di sini?"tanya Ichigo sambil melepaskan diri dari rangkulan senpainya, Ichigo memang tidak takut dengan Grimmjow.

"Aku menunggu mu, ah kenapa? Kamu tidak suka di rangkul?" Grimmjow menggunakan suara yang di buat-buat menjadi suara maja dan menggunakan _kitty eyes _yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya langsung sakaratul maut.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka di rangkul senpai" Ichigo udah nahan muntah karena melihat Grimmjow menggunakan _kitty eyes._

"Ah kalau di peluk gimana?" Grimmjow langsung memeluk juniornya sambil menyeringai.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Iichigo langsung mendorong senpainya hingga Grimmjow hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan, Ichigo benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa

"Aduuh jangan kasar begitu dong Kurosaki" Grimmjow langsung menangkap dagunya Ichigo "wajah mu imut sekali loh"

"Ha?" Ichigo langsung mundur berberapa langkah agar menjauh dari Grimmjow.

"kamu mau ke mana?" Grimmjow langsung menarik tangannya Ichigo lalu mencium pipinya Ichigo.

"WHAAAT THE HECK?" Ichigo langsung melepaskan tangannya Grimmjow dan langsung kabur meninggalkan Grimmjow sendirian

"Sialan, kabur deh" Grimjow langsung menghentak-hentakan kakinya ketanah sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan kata-kata mutiara sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>_Skip Skip Skip_<p>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya Ichigo ke sekolahan sambil mengendap-endap dan celingak-celingukan memastikan kalau Grimmjow tidak ada.<p>

BLAM

Ichigo langsung masuk kedalam ruangan secara asal di karenakan dia terlalu panik karena Grimmjow menemukannya dan mengejarnya entah mau ngapain, dan ternyata Ichigo nyasar ke perpustakaan.

"Ada apa Kurosaki-san?" Ulquiorra yang ternyata ada di dalam ruangan itu kebingungan melihat juniornya yang sepertinya kelelahan dan nafasnya tidak beraturan

"Ma-maaf Ulquiorra-senpai saya mau ngumpet di sini dulu tolong jangan bilang-bilang sama Grimmjow ya" Ichigo langsung mengumpet di belakang rak buku

BRAK

Tiba-tiba pintu perpustakaan di buka dengan ganasnya.

"Ah Ulquiorra loe lihat jeruk gak?" tanya Grimmjow yang wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Jeruk?" Ulquiorra mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ah Ichigo Kurosaki yang rambutnya warnanya kaya jeruk dan arti namanya strobery" Grimmjow sepertinya sudah tidak sabaran dan mencoba menahan marah lagi.

"Aku tidak tau" jawab Ulquiorra dengan nada yang cuek "Memangnya kamu mau ngapain nyari si Ichigo? ada urusan apa?"

"Bukan urusan mu" Grimmjow langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menggretak-gertakan giginya pertanda kalau dia sedang marah besar.

"Mereka ngomong apaan ya? kagak kedengeran nih" Ichigo bergumam kecil, ternyata Ichigo tidak bisa mendengar percakapan antara Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow.

"Itu urusan ku KUCING garong" Ulquiorra memberikan penekanan suaranya di saat mengatakan kucing.

"Apa urusan loe hah? DAN JANGAN PANGGIL GUE KUCING GARONG!" Grimmjow setengah berteriak sambil melempar _death glare _ka arah Ulquiorra, sedangkan Ulquiorra malah cuek bebek (?).

"Ichigo itu milikku" matanya Grimmjow langsung membulat mendengar perkataan yang kelewat jujur Ulquiorra.

"Apa kata mu? Ichigo milik mu? jangan bercanda! Ichigo itu milikku" Grimmjow langsung melempar _death glare_ ke Ulquiorra, bila kita melihat di tempat yang gelap maka akan terlihatlah aliran listrik yang mengalir dari mata mereka berdua yang bertemu dan menciptakan percikan kecil.

"Tau ah, kalau berdebat sama loe itu kagak bakal ada ujungnya" Grimmjow pergi dari perpustakaan sambil menahan amarah yang sepertinya sudah mau meledak.

Setelah Grimmjow pergi Ulquiorra menyuruh Ichigo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Terimakasih banyak Ulquiorra-senpai" Ichigo berterimaksih kepada Ulquiorra.

"Sama-sama" Ulquiorra lagi-lagi menunjukan senyum yang sangat langka miliknya.

"Tadi apa yang senpai bicarakan dengan Grimmjow-senpai?" Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang exspresi bingung lalu di atas kepalanya muncul tanda tanya.

'Imutnya' gumam Ulquiorra dalam hati "Bukan apa-apa, hanya masalah kecil" Ulquiorra mengacak-acak rambutnya Ichigo dan lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Aku harus segera kekelas nih dan oh ya sekali lagi terimakasih Senpai" Ichigo langsung berlari meninggalkan Ulquiorra sendiri di perpustakaan.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Ulquiorra langsung menyeringai "kau akan menjadi milikku bagaimanapun caranya"

Setelah berlari agak lama akhirnya Ichigo sampai ke kelasnya.

"Yo Renji, Toushiro" Ichigo langsung berjalan menghampiri kedua temannya yang sekarang sedang bermalas-malasan di ujung kelas

"Yo Ichigo, kok telat? Biasanya loe duluan dateng dari pada gue" Renji memang biasa datang paling akhir setelah Ichigo.

"Tadi w di kejar-kejar sama Grimmjow-senpai terus w ngumpet di perpustakaan untung ada Ulquiorra-Senpai yang nyelamatin gue eh iya tau gak? Kemarenpas gue lagi di UKS gue ketemu sama Ulquiorra-senpai loh aneh kan? terus dia senyum gitu ke gue dan kayaknya dia care banget sama gue dan oh ya kemaren juga pas gue pulang sekolah gue ketemu Grimmjow-senpai terus w di cium pipinya jijay banget dah" Ichigo cerita gak pake titik ataupun koma, udah kaya kereta.

Matanya Renji dan Hitsugaya langsung membulat.

"Grimmjow-senpai dan Ulquiorra-senpai?" Renji bertanya sambil memasang exspresi syok.

"Ichigo, gue saranin loe jangan deket-deket deh sama mereka berdua" sepertinya suaranya Hitsugaya terdengar sangat serius.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan muncul tanda tanya besar.

"Mereka berdua itu MAHO dan kayaknya mereka berdua suka sama loe" kata Renji-dan Hitsugaya berbarengan dan setengah berteriak.

"..." Ichigo terdiam dan bahkan tidak berkedip.

10 detik.

20 detik.

30 detik.

1 menit.

"APAAAAAA?" Ichigo langsung menjatuhkan tasnya berteriak dengan kencang sehingga membuat satu sekolahan kaget setengah mampus.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>= Author Is Talking Here =<strong>

_Hwaaaa akhirnya selesai juga fic Yaoi pertama ku~_

Ichigo : berani banget loe buat fic baru Neko *sweatdrop*

_Heheh tenang saja fic yang lain nanti ku Up-Date_

Ichigo : pairingnya apa aja nih?

_Tergantung mood tapi di sini ada IchiRuki, GrimmIchiUlqui, dan masih ada lagi_

Ichigo : gue di perebutin sama Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra?

_Iya tapi masih ada lagi yang nanti bakalan muncul di chap 2_

Ichigo : siapa tuh?

_Mau tauu aja~ masih rahasia~_

Kaien : kok peran gue dikit banget?

_Tenang saja~ di chap 2 nanti kamu muncul lagi kok~_

Ichigo : ah sudahlah, Reader di mohon Reviewnya


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Bleach selamanya akan menjadi milik Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, OOP, YAOI, TYPOO**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : bisa berubah-ubah, IchiRuki, GrimmIchiUlqui, ?Ichi (masih di rahasiakan), ?Ichi (masih di rahasiakan)**

* * *

><p><strong>= Ichigo You Are Mine! =<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo benar-benar syok mendengar apa yang di katakan Renji dan Hitsugaya, bagai mana tidak? Dia di sukai oleh kedua orang senpainya yang ternyata adalah LAKI-LAKI dan sekaligus orang yang ia kenal.<p>

Ichigo tidak habis pikir, senpai faforitnya Ulquiorra Schiffer ternyata adalah seorang MAHO dan menyukai dirinya. Begitu juga dengan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, senpai yang paling di takuti oleh hampir semua anak di SMA Karakura maupun di SMA lain ternyata adalah seorang MAHO dan juga menyukai dirinya.

"Mati aku" Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya tanda bahwa dia sedang frustasi dan kebingungan.

"Sabar aja Ichigo" Hitsugaya langsung menepuk pundak Ichigo sebagai tanda simpati.

"Ya jelas aja mereka berdua suka sama loe, loe itu cakep dan imut. Di mata orang-orang loe itu berpotensi sebagai UKE" kata Renji "tapi gue bukan berarti gue suka sama Ichigo!" Renji buru- buru menambahkan karena melihat Hitsugaya dan Ichigo yang mulai menjauh darinya.

"Tau dari mana loe? Jangan – jangan loe MAHO ya? atau dulu loe MAHO?" Ichigo bertanya walaupun seperti menuduh Renji.

"Jujur nih ya Ichigo, sebenarnya loe itu banyak di sukai sama temen-temen gue, tapi kayaknya mereka takut. Takutnya itu sama Grimmjow-senpai dan Ulquiorra-senpai, mereka udah pada tau kalau mereka berdua itu suka sama loe" Renji langsung membeberkan rahasia teman-temannya.

"Wah Ren, loe pelit informasi sama gue" Hitsugaya langsung memasang exspresi ngambek.

"Oh iya, gue baru inget kalau ternyata loe itu populer juga loh Hitsugaya walaupun tidak sepopuler Ichigo" Renji melirik Hitsugaya.

"Maksud loe?" Hitsugaya langsung memasang exspresi bingung.

"Loe itu banyak di sukai oleh senpai-senpai loh~ soalnya loe itu berpotensi sebagai UKE tapi sayangnya loe tsundere" Renji ngomong dengan wajah tanpa dosa

Matanya Hitsugaya membulat, begitu juga dengan Ichigo.

"APA?" sekarang gantian Hitsugaya yang berteriak dengan kencang dan membuat satu sekolahan kaget setengah mampus lagi, ini sama saja deh dengan Ichigo (=.=a)

Renji dan Ichigo langsung budek sementara

"Loe bercandakan?" Hitsugaya langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggebrak (bahasa apa ini?) Mejanya, sepertinya Hitsugaya syok berat.

"Serius, duarius malahan" Renji menunjukan dua jarinya seperti tanda peace.

BRAK.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas di buka dengan kasar oleh seseorang.

"SIAPA YANG TADI TERIAK-TERIAK HAH?" ternyata yang masuk tadi adalah Nnoitra Jiruga yang ternyata adalah teman sekelas Grimmjow.

"Loe juga teriak-teriak goblok" di belakang Nnoitra ada seorang cowok yang bernama Szayel.

"Bacot loe" Nnoitra langsung men_deathglare _Szayel "Siapa yang tadi teriak-teriak hah?"

Semua anak murid yang di dalam kelas langsung menunjuk Ichigo.

"Gue bacok juga loe" Nnoitra berjalan mendekati Ichigo sambil siap-siap menghajar Ichigo.

tiba-tiba wajahnya Szayel langsung ketakutan dan menarik Nnoitra agar tidak mendekati Ichigo "Gue minta maaf ya de, tolong di maafin ya? Pleeas~ gue terlalu cakep buat mati muda" Szayel langsung memohon-mohon dan menggunakan _pupyeyes,_ masih aja sempet narsis si Szayel

"I-iya kak" Ichigo langsung memasang exspresi aneh dan kebingung, matanya Szayel langsung berbinar-binar dan setelah itu dia langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan tergesa-gesa

"Kenapa sih tuh anak satu? Ah sudahlah urusan gue belum selesai sama loe" Nnoitara langsung mengangkat kerah baju Ichigo.

"Loe anak baru tapi ngocol, loe tau gak gua siapa? hah?" Nnoitra memberikan penekanan suaranya saat berbicara.

"Gak tau Senpai" kata Ichigo dengan nada ogah-ogahan dan tidak peduli, Ichigo memang tidak sayang nyawa.

"Dasar bocah berengsek" Nnoitra langsung ingin meninju Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo sudah siap-siap menangkisnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menahan tangannya Nnoitra.

"MAU APA LOE..." Saat Nnoitra membalik badannya dan berteriak ia berhenti, matanya membulat dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Yo, gue ada urusan sebentar sama loe" murid yang tadi menahan tangan Nnoitra langsung menyeringai.

"G-grimmjow?" Nnoitra langsung mati kutu dan keringat dingin, Ichigo di lepaskannya.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo di tarik agar menjauh dari Nnoitra dan Grimmjow oleh Ulquiorra.

Semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas langsung kabur, sedangkan Renji dan Hitsugaya hanya diam dan nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Jangan di sini, nanti darah mu kena Ichigo lagi" Grimmjow langsung menyeret Nnoitra keluar dari kelas sambil menyeringai.

"Mati gue" Nnoitra sepertinya sangat ketakutan .

TENG TENG TENG.

Terdengar suara bel yang memberi tanda bahwa pelajaran akan segera di mulai dan para murid-murid di suruh masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing tapi bagi Nnoitra ini adalah bel yang membebaskannya dari neraka.

"Cih udah masuk, kita selesaiin urusan kita pas istirahat" Grimmjow akhirnya melepaskan Nnoitra "dan Ulquiorra" orang yang namanya di panggil langsung nengok ke Grimmjow "Lepasin Ichigo sekarang"

"..." Ulquiorra hanya diam dan melepaskan tangan Ichigo.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya Ichgo tanpa berbicara apa-apa dan expresi yang tidak bisa dibaca alias datar.

Saat pelajaran di mulai Ichigo tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali.

* * *

><p>_Skip Skip Skip_<p>

* * *

><p>TENG TENG TENG.<p>

Terdengar suara bel yang menandakan bahwa murid-murid di perbolehkan istirahat dan makan siang, tetapi bagi Nnoitra ini adalah bel tanda dia akan segera masuk rumah sakit.

"Yang tabah ya Ichigo" Renji langsung menghampiri sahabatnya yang sepertinya sedang depresi berat.

"Yang sabar ya" kini gantian Hitsugaya yang menepuk punggungnya Ichigo tanda simpati.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya semakin dekat, Ichigo langsung keringat dingin.

"Eh? Ichigo loe mau ke mana?" Renji dan Hitsugaya langsung kaget melihat Ichigo yang lari dan melompat dari jendela (perhatian, kelas Ichigo berada di lantai 2).

BRAK.

"Ichigo~" sekali lagi pintu kelas di buka dengan kasar tapi sekarang yang membukanya Grimmjow.

'Insting loe bagus juga ichigo' batin Hitsugaya dan Renji.

"Ichigo mana?" Grimmjow langsung celingak-celungukkan mencari sesosok jeruk bernama strobery, ah maksudnya Ichigo.

"Er... tadi udah pergi senpai" Renji dan Hitsugaya terpaksa berbohong demi keselamatan Ichigo.

"Cih" Grimmjow langsung pergi meninggalkan Renji dan Hitsugaya yang saling berpandangan lalu menghela nafas.

Sedangkan Ichigo? ternyata sekarang dia tengah berada di lantai paling atas sekolahan (itu loh, tempat yang biasanya Ichigo dkk makan kalau di anime).

"Haaah, kenapa harus begini ya?" Ichigo mengehela nafas den mengacak –acak rambutnya tanda frustasi.

_Cinta satu malam oh indahnya._

Terdengar ringtone HP milik Renji berbunyi, Hitsugaya _sweatdrop _mendengar ring tone Hpnya Renji.

* * *

><p>? : [Yo Renji~]<p>

Renji : Eh? Loe ngapain nelefone gue?

? : [Hehe~ gue mau ngasih tau kalau gue sekarang ada di karakura~ tepatnya di rumahnya dia~]

Renji : HAH? SERIUS LOE?

? : [Duarius gue~ eh gue ke sini sama dia]

Renji : Dia siapa?

? : [masa gak tau sih, pikun loe ya?]

Renji : eh? jangan – jangan...

? : [Iya~ dia loh~ eh iya gue mau ke sekolahan loe dulu ya bye~] *mutusin sambungan telefonnya*

Renji : apaaaaa?

* * *

><p>"Siapa Ren? Kok kayaknya loe kaget banget?" Hitsugaya memiringkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia kebingungan.<p>

"Dia mau datang kesini" dari suaranya sepertinya si Renji lagi frustasi.

"Dia siapa?" Hitsugaya sepertinya masih belum mengerti apa yang di katakan Renji.

"..." Renji hanya terdia dam memperlihatkan layar kaca Hpnya yang menunjukan _Call Log _atau munkin bisa di bilang _Call History._

Matanya Hitsugaya langsung membulat "Di-dia?"

Renji hanya mengangguk pelan dan terdiam.

Di lorong sekolahan terlihat ada dua orang yang sepertinya bukan anak murid SMA Karakura.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong dia di mana ya~" kata cowok yang memiliki warna rambut dan kulit yang sama.

"Kita cari saja dulu" jawab cowok yang memiliki warna rambut hitam dan kalau dari posturnya seperti anak SMP.

Semua murid yang melihat mereka berdua terdiam dan memasang Exspresi bingung, tapi yang jadi pusat perhatian itu adalah cowok yang memiliki warna rambut dan kulit yang sama.

"Oi loe kenal gak sama yang namanya Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanya cowok yang jadi pusat perhatian ke seorang murid yang memandangnya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Ta-tadi kayaknya ada di lantai pali atas deh" jawab cowok yang ternyata adalah Szayel.

"Thanks" jawab cowok yang tadi bertanya sambil berjalan dengan santainya.

_di kelasnya Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra_

Grimmjow sedang memakan makan siangnya sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya sedang membaca buku dengan santainya, tiba-tiba...

BRAK.

Pintu kelas di buka dengan kasarnya oleh Szayel yang sepertinya habis berlari.

"WOI NGAPAIN SIH NGEBANTING PINTU HAH?" Grimmjow yang darting langsung emosi dan bersiap-siap menghajar Szayel

"G-Grimmjow Ulquiorra kalian pastik tidak akan mempercayai ini" kata Szayel sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"ha?" Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra langsung menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Gi-gila ada cowok yang mirip entah mengapa seperti _dopelganger_nya Ichigo nyaraiin Ichigo" kata Szayel setengah berteriak.

Matanya Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra langsung membulat "APA? DIMANA DIA SEKARANG?"

"Sekarang sedang pergi ke tempatnya Ichigo, ke lantai paling atas sekolah" Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra langsung berlari ke tempat yang di maksud Szayel.

* * *

><p>_Di tempat Ichigo_<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo sedang menatap langit dan tersenyum, tiba-tiba.<p>

BRAK

"Yo Ichigo~" Ichigo langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara tadi, matanya Ichigo langsung membulat

"Hi-Hichi... kakak?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>= Author Is Talking Here =<strong>

_Akhirnya Up-Date~_

Hichigo : wew aku di munculin~

_Hehe~ kan biar seru~_

Hichigo : yang satunya lagi itu siapa?

_Hehe nanti di chap depan baru di kasih tau~_

Hichigo : ah sudah lah, nah Reader silakan Review bila mau


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer : Bleach selamanya akan menjadi milik Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, OOP, YAOI**

**Rate : T**

* * *

><p><strong>= Ichigo You Are Mine! =<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo Ichigo, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu~ aku kangen~" Hichigo langsung berlari ke arah Ichigo dan memeluknya.<p>

"Ka-kakak? Ke-kenapa kamu ada di sini?" Ichigo benar-benar kaget melihat kakak kembarnya, bagai mana tidak? Mereka berdua telah tepisah selama hampir sepuluh tahun.

* * *

><p><em>Dulu saat mereka berdua masih bersama Ichigo adalah anak yang lemah dan cengeng, setiap hari dia selalu di kerjai dan di kata-katai oleh teman-temannya hanya karena alasan sempele yaitu hanya karena warna rambutnya yang ganjil alias aneh.<em>

_Semua teman-temannya menjauhi Ichigo hanya karena alasan sempele itu, terkadang banyak anak-anak yang merasa iri dengan warna rambut Ichigo dan akhirnya memukuli Ichigo._

_Tetapi Ichigo tidak pernah terluka sedikitpun saat mau di pukuli karena ada kakak kembarnya yang selalu melindungi Ichigo_

_Berbeda dengan Ichigo, Hichigo memang sangat kuat dan berani. memang sih karena rambutnya yang berwarna putih dan warna matanya bisa di bilang labil atau aneh dia juga sering di katai tetapi Hichigo hanya diam dan tertawa._

_Hichigo memiliki banyak teman karena sifatnya yang periang, kuat, dan selalu melindungi teman-temannya._

_Tetapi Hichigo akan menjadi ganas dan liar kalau menyangkut tentang Ichigo, Hichigo ternyata brothercomplex._

_Ichigo sangat mengagumi saudara kembarnya atau munkin dia anggap kakaknya, tetapi semuanya berubah saat ibunya Ichigo dan Hichigo (Masaki) meninggal._

_Ichigo menangis sangat keras saat di acara pemakaman ibunya bahkan Hichigo yang tidak pernah menangis sekarang menangis._

_Setelah Masaki meninggal Hichigo di ambil oleh pamannya (Zangetsu)._

_Sekali lagi Ichigo menangis keras sekali tetapi Hichigo mencoba menenangkannya._

"_Ichigo kau harus janji dengan ku, bila kita bertemu lagi nanti kamu harus menjadi kuat dan tidak cengeng" itu adalah janji antara Ichigo dan Hichigo._

_Semenjak itu Ichigo mulai berubah drastis, dia sudah tidak cengeng lagi dan menjadi kuat dan berani bahkan sepertinya dia sudah tidak sayang nyawa._

* * *

><p>"Hehehe Ichigo kau sekarang sudah besar ya~ seingat ku kamu dulu masih kecil dan cengeng" Hichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya Ichigo lalu tersenyum.<p>

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" Ichigo langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hm? Bukannya kau sudah janji dengan ku Ichigo? kau tidak boleh menjadi anak cengeng" Hichigo mengangkat kepalanya Ichigo, dan terlihatlah Ichigo yang sedang menangis.

"Hiks... Kakak" Ichigo tiba-tiba memeluk Hichigo.

"Ternyata kamu memang masih bocah" Hichigo membelai rambutnya Ichigo dan ternyata menitikkan sedikit air mata.

"Ehem" terdengar suara dari belakang Hichigo, Ichigo buru-buru melepas pelukannya dan membersihkan airmatanya begitu juga Hichigo.

"Hehe~ sory ya Ten~" Hichigo membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tanpa dosa ke arah Tensa.

"Kacaaaang~" Tensa langsung menggembungkan pipinya pertanda bahwa dia sedang ngambek.

"Tensa? Tensa Zangetsu?" Ichigo langsung menghampiri Tensa "aah~ Tensa~ kakak kangen sekali dengan mu" Ichigo langsung memeluk Tensa dengan erat _._

"ka-kak ok-si-gen" Ichigo sepertinya terlalu erat memeluknya dan membuat Tensa sesak nafas.

"Ah maaf ya Tensa~" Ichigo tersenyum bahagia sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya Tensa.

"..." Tensa terdiam tapi kalau kita memperhatikan dengan baik gerakan mulutnya dia seperti ngomong 'tak usah di pikirkan' dan kalau kita melihat baik-baik wajahnya terlihat rona merah di pipinya.

* * *

><p>_Di tempatnya Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow_<p>

* * *

><p>Ternyata Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow masih berada di lantai 3 (Ichigo sekarang berada di lantai 5).<p>

"eh Ulquiorra" orang yang namanya di panggil langsung nengok.

"apa?' kata Ulquiorra dengan ogah-ogahan sambil terus berlari di belakang Grimmjow, untuk fisik memang Grimmjowlah yang menang tapi kalau di tanya mana yang paling pintar dari mereka berdua jawabannya adalah Ulquiorra (bukan hanya di antara mereka berdua, kalau ada yang nanya siapa yang paling pintar di sekolahan itu juga jawabannya sama : Ulquiorra).

"_dopelgangger _itu apaan sih?" tanya Grimmjow dengan wajah polos dan _inocen_ yang bisa membuat semua orang (- Ulquiorra) yang melihatnya langsung pada pengen bunuh diri.

"..." Ulqiorra terdiam sebentar "aku tidak tau".

* * *

><p>_Kita ke tempatnya Renji dan Hitsugaya_<p>

* * *

><p>Eh? ternyata Renji dan Hitsugaya ada di lantai lima, kenapa mereka bisa cepat sekali sampainya? Dan mereka berdua sepertinya tidak kelelahan.<p>

Jawabannya adalah : karena merekaberdua naik lif!

SMA karakura ada SMA yang paling mewah dan paling terkenal dengan anak-anaknya yang jenius dan fasilitas sekolahan yang SANGAT banyak dan KELEWAT lengkap seperti perpustakaan yang luasnya minta ampun dan tentunya buku yang berjibun dan masih banyak lagi.

Sepertinya Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow terlalu panik dan buru-buru hingga melupakan sebuah alat bertekhnologi canggih yang bisa membawa mereka ke lantai paling atas sekolahan hanya dalam hitungan menit dan tidak menguras tenaga sama sekali.

"Wew Ichigo, ternyata loe kalau lagi nangis lucu juga" kata Renji dengan nada mengejek.

"Bacot loe Ren, ngapain juga loe di sini?" wajahnya Ichigo langsung memerah karena malu.

"Ah, gue Cuma mau ngasih tau loe kalau 'penggemar'mu sebentar lagi mau dateng ke sini"" kata Renji sambil tersenyum licik 'Hehe, pasti seru deh kalau mereka berdua melihat Hichigo'

"Penggemar" Hichigo dan Tensa memiringkan kepalanya dan berbicara bersamaan, Ichigo langsung merinding.

Tiba-tiba orang yang di omongin langsung panjang umur alis nongol (bahasa apa ini?).

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO" teriak seorang cowok berambut biru yang bernama Grimmjow.

"jangan teriak-teriak goblok" kata cowok yang satunya lagi yang kita ketahui bernama Ulquorra.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra langsung melihat sekeliling, mata mereka berdua langsung membulat saat melihat ada dua Ichigo.

"ini mata gue yang salah atau memang ada dua Ichigo?" Grimmjou mengucek-ucek (bahasa macam apa ini?) matanya .

"eh?" Ulquiorra langsung menunjukan expresi tidak percaya dan membuat semua orang (-Hichigo dan Tensa) langsung memasang wajah _WTH _alias **W**hat **T**he **H**ell.

"Siapa mereka Ichigo?" tanya Hichigo sambil menunjuk Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow.

"Hehe..." Ichigo hanya bisa nyengir "Mereka kakak kelas ku"

"Kakak kelas?" tanya Tensa sambil memeluk lengan Ichigo, Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra langsung men_deathglare _Tensa.

Orang yang di_deathglare _hanya tersenyum manis.

"I-iya ka-kakak kelas" Hichigo melirik ke arah adiknya, sepertinya Hichigo tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Ichigo.

"Ichgo..." Ichigo langsung merinding saat namanya di panggil kakaknya.

"I-iya kak?" kata Ichigo yang sudah mulai merinding ketakutan.

"Jawab yang jujur" Hichigo menatap tajam adiknya.

"Er..." Ichigo mati kutu.

"Mereka berdua 'fans'nya Ichigo" Ichgio langsung men_deathglare _Renji.

"S-siapa kamu hah?" bentak Grimmjow sambil menunjuk Hichigo.

"Aku? Memangnya untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan mu?" jawab Hichigo dengan ogah-ogahan, kakak sama adik sama saja (sama-sama gak sayang nyawa) sepertinya Ichigo mencontoh kakaknya deh.

"..." Grimmjow terdiam, sepertinya dia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ichigo, ini siapa?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan sopan.

"Er... ini... kakak kembar ku" kata Ichigo ragu-ragu sambil melirik kakak kembarnya, Hichigo menyerigai.

"..." Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra _speecless _alias terdiam, kayaknya mereka berdua sedang mencerna arti kata-katanya Ichigo.

10 detik.

20 detik.

30 detik.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriak Grimmjow, sedangkan Ulquiorra lagi-lagi memasang exspresi kaget dan tidak percaya.

"GAK USAH TERIAK BEGO" kali in Hichigo yang berteriak, Ichigo dan Tensa langsung menutup kupingnya.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>= Author Is Talking Here =<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Akhirnya Up-Date juga~<em>

Hichigo : lama banget deh kayaknya

_Hehe~ maaf~ aku ke asyikan nonton anime Kuroshitsuji~_

Hichigo : bilang aja males

_Aku gak males kok! Oh iya pairing yang masih di rahaasiakan terbuka satu~ yaitu HichiIchi~_

Hichigo : lah? kok kaya gitu? Akukan kakaknya Ichigo

_Ya bisa ajalah kalau Author menghendaki (?)_

Hichigo : aneh-aneh saja, ah Reader silakan meReview bila berkenan~


End file.
